Cackfic, Romance, and a wee bit of music
by Chocolate-doom-Toast
Summary: The pack gose to hogwarts don'y ask why meet some the athurs of this story Jacob and Quill imprint and everyone dances to "I'm a believer"


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all…Except the plot and I have no idea what that is….oh joy

**McKenzie**

_Arial_

_Bells tripped clumsily onto Harry's lap._

**Edward looked around confused "wait, where'd the narration come from and is clumsily even a word?" a beautiful, soft, silky, voice boomed down from the heavens "Yes clumsily is a word spell check didn't pop up and you might want to look at Miss Bella and Mr. Pot smoker over there"**

_Edward turned around and saw the scene. Harry was snogging Bella and she was screaming "OMG! HARASSMENT!!!!! SAVE ME EDDIE!!!!!!" Then, heroically, Edward pushed Bella off of Harry's lap and pounced. Harry took out his wand, but stopped before his curse because of the sight coming towards him. Ron all gangster like. Harry: "OMG."_

_Ron: "YO DOGG"_

**Jacob Black who had recently been declared the shmexyest man on earth (Arial agrees) waltz shmexily in to the room "Did someone say dog?" his shmexy chocolate brown eyes fell upon the quivering mass that was Bella. His shmexy body begin to shake with fury as he slowly turned into a equally shmexy wolf (aroo) Professor McGonagall who had been giggling uncontrollably because of the "special tea" professor ****Trelawney**** had given her suddenly jumped up and shouted "EKKKKKKKK DOGGY!!!!!!!!!!" changed into a cat and ran out of the room Mr. Shmexy pants (or no pants) began running shmexily after the cat.**

_Before Edward could do anything too nasty… Carlile came into the room and threw Edward across it… Edward was chocking. When he could breath again he cried out "Bella! I WILL KILL HIM! I SWEAR! HE WILL DIE TONIGHT!" Bella was still sprawled in a ball in the middle of the room. Edward was at her side in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her and put her face up to his. Then they kissed patiently and lovingly. Edward: "You know you shouldn't narrate private and emotionally attached gestures." _

**The Beautiful, soft, silky voice of the Equally beautiful narrator (both were amazingly beautiful) drifted down to them like music "There are no private moments in fan fiction" Edward looked around confused for a moment "But-" he was cut off by the Beautiful, soft, silky voice " Do not make me come down there" the narrator threatened, "Oh yeah" said the abnormally Shmexy (yes Shmexy is now a noun) Jacob Black Shmexyed (yes it is also a verb) in to the room completely naked except for well everything but a shirt (fan girls in background faint at his Shmexy-ness) followed by a very distressed McGonagall who was muttering  
"first Sirius black now this unbelievably shmexy god?" "Yeah" the Beautiful, soft, silky voice answered "I'll come down there and open up a can of whop *censored* on you" "Yeah right I made Chuck Norris cry because of my Shmexy-ness so yeah pwned" "OK you asked for it" replied the Beautiful, soft, silky voice angrily. A beautiful golden cloud of light descended to the floor, off stepped two beautiful, intelligent, funny girls the first was a tall girl with beautiful copper colored hair the gracefully framed her eloquent face with striking sea blue eyes, beautiful full lips, beautiful clear skin and rosy cheeks she smiled shyly and said "Hi my name is Arial" sweetly. The second also tall but in a more dangerous, exotic way her hair was like an ocean of honey colored waves with browns, Auburn, highlight that fell pass her shoulders her eyes seem to change colors emerald green, sky blue, stormy gray she was beautifully tanned and her rosy lips turned up in a knowing smile "I'm McKenzie" she said In a Beautiful, soft, silky voice, the first one, Arial, stepped forward, merriment shining in her eyes, " We're here about the butt whopping" both her and McKenzie laughed harmoniously.**

_They strode forward to the scene where Bella and Edward were clutching each other tightly. Reflexively, Edward's stone hard arm swung protectively to keep the girls away. Arial was flung against the back wall. (Just because we're from a different universe didn't mean we had supernatural powers. We only wish those things.) Arial cried in pain as she fell to the ground. Edward still holding Bella protectively in his arms ran to the scene. "OMG, I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough for this…" Carlisle came to the scene after helping Harry. "Great job, Edward. That's two today." Blood came trickling down Arial's back. Tears came running too quickly down her face. She groaned in agony. Jasper smelled the sweet, luscious, thick, aroma of her blood. He quickly ran to her side and bit her neck with his abnormally large canines. She screamed in pain that sent fire running through her veins. The shriek grabbed the attention of the abnormally Shmexy Jacob Black. Her pain filled eyes bore into his own chocolate brown eyes; shiver ran down his spine as everyone else in the room disappeared. She was the only one he could see, the only one he would ever see. She was the only thing tying him to this earth, how had he ever lived without her? It was as if a screen had been removed and he could see clearly for the first time he would live for her, no he would die for her_

**McKenzie and the rest of the pack ran up to see what was going on when the pack saw Jacob they smiled and backed away Quill stayed standing transfixed with the beautiful figure of McKenzie who was standing on Jacobs other side The way her eyes shone with worry when she looked on at her friend, how her lips curved up perfectly when she saw the Imprint between the two, How her hair fell in honey color rivers down her back. He was in love, more then that he needed her. When the pack the way Quill looked at her they grinned even wider Paul muttered under his breath and passed 10 dollars to ****Embry "told you so" he said smirking. Arial's gasp as she looked at Jacob brought everyone back to reality standing up her eyes found the mirror that was stationed over the fireplace, she let out a small squeal when she saw her reflection her skin was now pale as snow, her hair was silkier and wavier, and her eyes were the piercing red of fresh blood. She looked around in distress until Jacob walked up behind her and took her in his arms and began whispering her ear, her face instantly relaxed, McKenzie strode up to Quill and collapsed into his arms they smiled at each other both couples knew that they would be together forever**

_**EPILOGUE**_

**Music began to play from an unknown source and the pack and many of the Gryffindors began to dance **

"Then I saw her face!!!"

**People began to pair up; Ron "Gangsta" Weasley was dancing with Leah Clearwater, Professor McGonagall was dancing with Sam Uley, Hermione was dancing with Paul, Jacob and Arial were swaying on the spot not paying any attention to their surroundings, Quill had jumped up on a table and started singing along staring at McKenzie**

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind

**Jacob bent down and began whispering the lyrics to Arial**

I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried

**The rest of the pack soon joined in**

Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a believer  
Then I saw her face  
I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm a believer

**McKenzie and Arial began to giggle, McKenzie blushed and jumped onto the table with Quill, while Arial was glad she couldn't blush and pulled Jacob into the middle of the dance floor, pushing McGonagall and Sam out of the way, and began dancing with Jacob **

_**THE END**_

A/N: the regular imprints didn't matter in this fic if you didn't like it well go die annnnd McKenzie was a witch the whole time so yeah review and I'll give you one of the pack who didn't imprint…or maybe a harry potter character…. Or a cookie….we'll see

**.**


End file.
